A Little Faith
by SakuraAndSasukeLove00
Summary: Modern Day AU. Sarada is new to the family company and trying to keep herself from stumbling. In order to prove to herself she's going to have to take leaps, hopefully they have faith in her. Rated T for now but may go M just for language. Some chapters might have different POV but this is mainly BoruSara with mentions of SasuSaku and NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

"They party starts in just a few hours Sarada! You and Boruto need to get dressed in the outfits I laid out." My mother's voice echoes through the large hallway. I can't help the eye roll that ensues when I plop down on my desk chair, letting my forehead thud against the hard wood. Tonight my grandparents are coming over for dinner and after that the rest of my family is coming for an importance announcement. Grandpa Fugaku is retiring as CEO of Uchiha Corporations and tonight he's naming his successor, which will most likely be my father since my Uncle Itachi has no dream of running the company.

The door clicks open and I watch Boruto enter from the corner of my eyes, a noticeable shit eating grin plastered on his face. I haven't even inspected the ridiculous clothing cluttering my bed but knowing my mother there's an elegant formal dress and brand-new suit waiting on us. Whenever my great grandfather Madara comes to our estate she gets into this frenzy of making everything perfect. He's never approved of my mother, I honestly have no idea why either. Sakura Uchiha is the country's leading surgeon, she runs two of the country's top cutting-edge hospitals and even opened up her own children's mental health clinic. Patients travel from around the world to be treated by her and there's a two-year waiting list to become an intern with my mother. Needless to say, she's impressed me more than my great grandfather ever has.

"When are the old geezers coming over?" My best friend/ boyfriend snorts out as he takes a seat on the small couch tucked against the large window. He's never been a fan of the way my mother is treated either. It doesn't make things any better that our families are very close personally and business wise, Uchiha Corporations and Uzumaki Technology work hand in hand. Hopefully when my father takes over we can merge the two into one.

"Sooner than I want. Great Grandfather Madara will be here to harass my mother, so her pride is going to be chipped away soon." I say before lifting my head to scroll through the new emails in my box. A few weeks ago, Boruto and I graduated from college and now dozens of companies are requesting interviews with me, but honestly, I have no intention on working for anyone other than my father. I've spent my life trying to catch up to him and Uncle Naruto, one day I want to be able to run both of our companies with pride.

The sound of crinkling plastic catches my attention and I spin the chair around to see the ensemble my mother picked. It's a deep red, floor length dress with simple crystals sewn into the bodice while Boruto has a standard suit with a matching red tie and pocket square. Part of me knew not to expect anything less from my mother, rolling my eyes I sink into my chair.

"I'm not wearing a tie!" Boruto whines as he releases the clothing to fall back on the bed. Whenever Uncle Naruto and Aunt Hinata throw parties Boruto does whatever he wants, I've only seen him wear a tie to company meetings and graduation.

"Well I wish I could say I'm not wearing a dress, but I have to." I frown sets on my face before I spin back around and slam the laptop close. Mama always goes overboard with these things. As always, my father lets her too, he does anything to make her happy. Closing my eyes, I prop my head up and release a sigh I had been holding in.

"You'll wear whatever Sakura has set out. Tonight, is a big night for everyone." A deep voice cuts through the silence and my eyes snap open to see my father leaning against the door frame. He's already dressed in a jet-black suit, matching his hair almost perfectly, although his tie is missing. A casual smirk adoring his face as eyes stare daggers into my boyfriend, it seems I have no choice but to wear that monstrosity.

"Auntie Sakura always gets frazzled whenever they come over Uncle Sasuke. It's starting to get annoying." I cut my gaze over to the blonde idiot and mimic my father's glare. Even if it's the truth, you never speak that way about Mama in front of him. My father has fired many employees for that same tone or just looking at her in the wrong manner. I look back to my father and see him take in a deep breath.

"Sometimes we have to do thing we don't necessarily want just to make others happy. My grandfather is still a skeptic of Sakura, he doesn't believe she's worthy of the Uchiha name. So, my wife put every ounce of pride and dedication into these things to prove him wrong." He stops just for a moment to take a sip from his glass, I didn't even notice he was carrying one. My father only ever drinks on two occasions, formal parties and after tough days in the office. Judging by the look on his face it's the latter.

"As you both know, I'll do whatever it takes to make Sakura happy. So, either you two dress yourselves or I will." For a moment I see my father's eyes go red, a shiver runs up my spin as I reach for my dress and take off into the bathroom. Father-1, Sarada-0.

Hours later, Boruto and I make our way down the stairs into the large dining room. I'm shocked to see Uncle Itachi sitting at the table and a large smile comes across my lips. He's been away on business for almost two months and I missed him at my graduation, but now he's home and we can talk later. My eyes lock onto my mother who is speaking with my grandmother Mikoto. The best days of my childhood where spent with those women, they helped mold me into the person I am today. I notice my mother is wearing a dress almost identical to mine except in black, opting to go simple just for my father.

"Ah Sarada. Good we can get started with dinner." A blush creeps across my face as I'm escorted to my chair, at least Boruto can behave at the right times. He takes his seat beside me and I can't help but smile as I lock eyes with my uncle. I've missed him more than I care to admit. His eyes look to the left and I follow his gaze, Madara sits at one head of the table while my father is on the other end. Even in his old age Madara looks almost youthful, his black hair never grey and a few wrinkles but nothing more than my grandfather. A shiver runs through my spine as his dark orbs shift over to me and a smile cracks across his lips, like he's trying to force a simple smile.

"Congratulations Sarada for graduating. When do you plan on starting at the office?" The small sip of water I took causes me to choke slightly. Always so blunt and to the point.

"I'm waiting on an offer. I can't start working just because of my last name. Although I've had offers from dozens of companies." I say before my attention turns back to my Uncle, a smirk of approval is displayed and from the corner of my eye I can see one on my father's face as well. Boruto can't help but nudge me slightly causing my cheeks to heat up, hopefully I ended that conversation.

"Of course you can, it's your birth right. You are an Uchiha after all, well mostly Uchiha." My eye twitches at the low blow to my mother. These are the things that really infuriate me, all night we will have to hear comments like this about my mother. Refusing to answer I begin to eat my dinner and look over to my mother, a fake smile displayed on her face but in those green orbs I can see the comment hurt.

"Grandfather Kizashi offered me a management position at his firm. It may not be as large as Uchiha Corp. but they are a steady business with large profit margins." I reply without even looking at the old man. My other grandparents may not have been born into success but they built a reputation for themselves. They started a small law firm right before my mother was born, at first it was only taking on petty cases but after a while it grew and it's one of the top law firms in the city. The smirk that displays on my lips while I look over at Mama only encourages her own smirk, I may not be all Uchiha but my Haruno half is still just as strong.

The rest of dinner goes by relatively quick, after Madara's insult the conversation ended and we were able to eat in peace. I stay behind with my mother as we watch the other make their way to the backyard. She stays standing by the table watching the back of my father until it disappears from sight.

"Don't let him get to you Mama. We all know how amazing and talented you are." Her laughter makes me look at her in confusion.

"Sarada I've been around your great grandfather since I was a child, I've learned to live with it over the years. Long before your father and I dated we were childhood friends and classroom rivals. Madara hated that I was always beating your father for top student, even more so he hated how Sasuke-kun didn't care. Only when we got married it became more of an obvious annoyance." By obvious annoyance she means how she stands out in a room. The brightness of her long pink locks and piercing green eyes are a sight to be seen. In all my life I've never seen someone who comes close to my mother in beauty. The Uchiha's are typically dark colored in nature, brown or black hair but we all have the same coal colored eyes. My Uncle once referred to her as the living embodiment of spring, that statement is still true to this day. But there's also another reason why Madara doesn't like her either, my parents married young. During college they decided to marry in secret and I was born while they were still in college. If it wasn't for my grandmothers I don't think my parents would be as successful as they are.

"Let's catch up with the others. The announcement is going to be made soon." Her smile warms me and I follow beside her, the backyard has been transformed into a dance floor. Lights hang from the trees and tables are set up along the edges, almost a hundred people are here and three stand out from the rest. We make our way to the table of misfits to say. Uncle Naruto and Papa are in a deep conversation about who knows what, Boruto and Uncle Itachi are both staring at the screens of their phones and Aunt Hinata is painfully aware of our absence.

"You've outdone yourself again Sakura. This is amazing." The quiet voice of my aunt comes across the table and I see the familiar glow of my mother return. Aunt Hinata is the polar opposite of her husband and son. She comes from a family like mine, manners and etiquette were engraved into her head at an early age. It took her father by shock when she married Uncle Naruto, but I don't think any other woman could handle him.

Looking around the crowd I notice a group of people I've never seen before, they certainly aren't Uchiha or Uzumaki related. The one that stands out the most is a man who appears to be the same age as me, his eyes locked onto my table examining us the same way. The speakers crack as my grandfather straightens his tie. I'll have to ask about them later.

"Thank you all for coming. I'd like to thank my daughter-in-law for making all the arrangements and preparing a wonderful venue." Smirking at his words I can't help but feel like that was a direct insult to Madara.

"It seems that my time as CEO has come to an end. When I took over the company we were just a small corporation that was still trying to get deep roots. I'm proud to say that in my thirty years I've paved the way for the company. Now it's my turn to pass the torch." A wave of silence has taken over the yard, even Boruto is entranced by his words. I scoot on the edge of my seat in anticipation.

"The title of CEO comes with many responsibilities but requires a certain level of passion. If you are too timid, then your company with falter. If you are too head strong, then your company with stay stagnant. It's because of these reasons why I have chosen my succorer, I have faith that he will lead Uchiha Corporation into the future. Sasuke Uchiha, my youngest son, will be acting CEO beginning Monday morning." I can't help but snap my head over to my father and smile at him in amazement. Cheering and applauds are heard throughout the back yard. In the background my grandfather dismisses himself and the real party beings. My mother is the first to rise from her seat and practically jump into my father's arms.

"Congratulations Anata! You've worked so hard." Displays of this nature are rare between my parents. Normally they are very reserved but tonight that's been thrown out the window. I lean my head against Boruto's shoulder and a yawn escapes my body. I've been up since dawn getting folders ready with Mama and researching the numbers on her hospitals.

"Don't tell me you're already tapping out." I hear Uncle Naruto snicker from across the table. A blush creeps across my face and I can't help but shrug my shoulders. A hand rests against my shoulder and I see my father standing over me.

"I'll walk with you to your room." I nod and excuse myself from the table, squeezing our way through the crowd takes longer than anticipated. Everyone wants to speak with my father or take his photo, which he dismisses to stay focused on the current task. The house is quiet for once and I bend down to remove the unnecessary heels my mother bought for me. My father offers me his arm which I gladly accept as I lean close.

"Congratulations Papa."

"Hn. Thank you Sarada. I wanted to speak to you about what you said at the dinner table." I gulp whatever air I can and stiffen against him. My words were meant to anger Madara, not my father. At the top of the stairs he leads me into his study and motions for me to sit in the leather chair across from his desk. His hand extends a file out to me which I take reluctantly, cracking it open I skim over the cover page.

'Sarada Uchiha- Vice President of Research and Development'

My jaw drops at the title and I hear my father chuckle at my reaction. I just graduated from school and now I'm being named Vice President…

"I've known for weeks that I was going to be named CEO. This was just the public announcement. Naruto and I have already signed the deal to merge our two companies, along with your mother's hospitals and clinics." I skim through the paper and see names of the employees that I will be in charge of. Some of them have worked for the company longer than I've been alive. How can I just walk in and be their boss?

"Your mother will be in charge of the Medical Division, Naruto will oversee the Technological Division, Itachi will be the Marketing and Human Resource VP. Sarada, your first assignment is to thoroughly break down the numbers and tell me where each individual company is at percentage wise. There will be a meeting on Friday to go over everything." Good thing I already started going over the numbers with Mama, this is going to take forever but at least I have a team that can help me with week.

"May I ask who were those people were? They clearly aren't related to either Uchiha or Uzumaki." The boldness in my question just makes my father smirk even more before my uncles and mother come walking in. Seems we're having an impromptu business meeting.

"They are business acquaintances. Danzo is an old Vice President and was hoping that Fugaku would name one of his employees as CEO." Naruto says nonchalantly before pouring himself a glass of scotch, another rare indulgence for the man.

"It doesn't mean we can take them lightly. His daughter is an investor in my clinic and a highly skilled nurse." The tone in my mother's voice is completely foreign to me, it's almost harsh. Uncle Itachi told me when I was in college that my mother is ruthless when it came to business. Now I can see that is the utmost truth.

"Danzo is the one we should be watching out for. When he learns that Sarada is a VP he may pull all funding completely." Uncle Itachi stands at the doorway to voice his concern, probably keeping an eye out for the unwanted guests. My father takes the second glass from Naruto and I watch as he drinks the strong liquid.

"When does the merger take effect?" The voices around me stop and I look at the two men sternly. Uncle Itachi is concerned that we'll lose funding, but how is that possible if we are gaining more than what we are losing.

"Monday Morning."

"Looking at it from a business stand point, it does help to have as many investors as possible but with this merger it isn't necessary. If we consolidate our staff and our locations then we can stand to lose a few without seeing any effect in the bank." There' s more to it but without having all the numbers I can't be so certain. This was the part of business I craved, knowing the numbers and being able to calculate each move precisely in order to gain profit and recognition.

"She has a point Sasuke-kun. We've been trying to figure out how to get rid of that old man for years." Mama's voice is still stern but I can tell that she's working the numbers as well.

"Monday morning we will discuss all of this, but Sarada you are correct. We can afford to cut ties with numerous investors without feeling the loss. For now we need to be silent about the merger, only the five of us know." Papa takes another sip of his drink signaling the end of the conversation, my brain still wrapping around idea of being a VP at 21. My legs shake slightly before I make my exit from the room.

"Thank you. I won't let you down." I smile proudly at my father before exiting through the door, I see Boruto leaning against my bedroom door. The closer I get I notice that he's ripped his tie off and has it scrunched up in his hand. Honestly I've never been so relieved to see him, he'll be able to take my mind off of the overload of information and help me relax. Smiling weakly I turn the doorknob and collapse onto the large bed gaining a laugh from the blonde.

"Seems you've had a long day. Wanna ditch this place?" If only escaping from this was possible, although getting together with the old crew would be a fantastic idea. Springing up I look at him with a fire in my eyes and an idea forms in my head. If Itachi is so worried about losing an investor, I'll just have to come up with something better to replace it with.

"Call the gang, tell them to meet us at the barcade. Oh make sure Mitsuki is there." The trademark Uchiha smirk forms on my face as I move to rid myself of the skintight dress. I hope this plan works, because if it does we may just take our company up a notch.


	2. Chapter 2

Monday morning comes too quickly and I find myself scurrying around my bedroom trying to find the appropriate outfit for my first day. Part of me is tempted to ask my mother for help but knowing her I'd be stuck in another dress. Huffing I pull out a pair of dress pants and a flowing white shirt, this is the best I can come up with running on minimal sleep. Last night I finished getting the hospital numbers together. It's just one last thing to worry about before my meeting on Friday.

My shoulder length hair curls softly at the ends as I inspect myself in the mirror. I've never been one for personal appearance but for the first time I feel self-conscious about myself. Impressing my father isn't my main concern, I just want my employees to see me as a professional instead of a young kid. Rolling my eyes I grab my heavy purse and make my way down the stairs, the weather outside seems beautiful as the sun comes pouring into the entryway. My mother smiles up at me and all nerves go out the window.

"Here's your folders, I have an important appointment but once I'm finished I'll be there for the meeting. Your father already left, but we have a gift for you." She pulls a small box from the pocket of her dress pants and I furrow my brows in confusion. They've already named me Vice President, what else could they give me? My hand shakes as I open the lid to see a key fob with a small ribbon tied to it. As the realization hits me, my heart begins to beat faster and I can't help the childish smile that forms on my face.

"It's parked out front. You've earned it Sarada, now hurry or you'll be late for your first day." Crushing my mother in a tight embrace before I run outside to see the new gift. Uncle Itachi, Papa and I went to a car show not too long ago where they introduced the new R8 and the way all three of our eyes lit up was priceless. It feel like Christmas as I open the door to sit on the soft fabric. My contacts are already displayed on the screen, a squeal of delight fills the car. The engine roars as I exit the long driveway and make my way into the heart of downtown.

Pulling into the parking garage I see my name painted on the wall beside my father's, heat rushes to my cheeks as I put the car into park. On either side of Papa's spot is mine and my mother's but that's not what causes me to blush. It seems Papa decided to get himself a new present as well, while my car is a deep red he's opted for the pure black model, typical Papa. Scooping all of my items into my arms I make my way to the elevator in a rush, Mama was right I'm almost late on my first day.

I spent too much time this weekend working on a new concept for our company and trying to find ways to improve our numbers. Talking with Mitsuki really did help and I was able to come up with a decent plan but I have to have full support of the others before it goes into motion. I watch as the numbers count up with each passing floor, my heart hammering in my chest. I've been to this building so many times but those were nothing compared to this. Almost all of the staff know who I am but as their boss's little girl. The machine stops moving and I suck in a deep breath, at least this floor is reserved for the CEO and the VP's so there won't be too many eyes on me.

Straighening my back, I walk out with a little more confidence than I should and I'm face to face with my father. A huge smirk is on his face but it slowly fades into nothing as I follow behind him. I look around and don't see anyone else in their offices, it seems it's only my father and I for the time being.

"This is your office and you need to start looking into a personal assistant. Our first meeting is at 10:15 sharp." This is a side of my father that I'll have to get used to. Yes at home he's stern and strict on promptness but he's never used this tone before. A shiver runs through my spine as I nod slightly before I'm locked in my office. The walls are bare and the only objects occupying the large space is a white wooden desk with a matching bookcase, two chairs and a center table between them. I'll have to have help getting this organized the way I want. Dropping my folders and purse on the desk I lean back and take everything in.

Papa's words echo through my mind, find a personal assistant. An idea pops into my head and I fumble through my purse to find my phone. Dialing the number quickly I nervously wait for the other end to answer.

" _About time you called me Sarada!"_ The voice scolds me but I can't help but laugh at the childish tone.

"Sorry Cho-Cho it's been a crazy weekend. Are you still looking for a job?" I remember her saying that she was trying to find a desk job, this would be perfect. After all she's my best female friend and we work well together.

" _Huh? Yeah why?"_ Perfect! Giggling into the phone I can just imagine her annoyed face.

"It's a long story but can you be at the Uchiha Corp. building tomorrow at eight sharp? Be sure to dress properly."

" _I always dress properly! I'll be there. Tell Mr. Sasuke that I said hello."_ The phone clicks and I place the device down. Since our meeting is almost two hours away I make an escape from my office and run into Uncle Itachi, who seems to have overslept this morning by the looks of his eyes. Politely nodding at him he ruffles my hair and instantly my cheeks redden at the affection. Patting my hair down to an acceptable manner I nudge him with my elbow.

"Will you walk with me to the research floor?" The question comes out timid. I need to meet with my employees soon so we can begin the assignment due at the end of the week. The door next to mine opens revealing my father tightening the red tie.

"I'll go with you. There are a few things I need to take care of." Itachi motions for me to follow my Papa and at first I'm reluctant to follow but I need to learn to work under my father. Inside of this building we aren't father and daughter, we are coworkers working towards a common goal which is the success of our company. The short ride to the research devision is silent and the air around us is thick with unspoken words. My body aches for me to voice my idea but I know that everyone will need to be informed on the execution if it's to work properly.

"Follow me." Doing as I'm told, we exit the elevator and my eyes go wide. In the center of the floor is a computer hub with at least 15 people working on different projects. On the north side of the room are conference rooms that are no doubt filled with more employees and technology. But what really grabs my attention in the white boards lining the west side, they are filled with numbers and prediction equations that make my heart flutter. During college rooms like these were my bread and butter, I can work numbers the way my mother heals broken bones.

"May I have everyone's attention." My father announces as we move into the center hub, all eyes are on us and I feel myself shake at the attention.

"As you know, I've taken over as CEO of Uchiha Corportion. With that there has been some restructiong as well, my absence left an opening for Vice President of Research and Developemnt. After weeks of consideration we've decided to fill the position with someone well qualified. Sarada Uchiha will be the acting VP over this division, any questions will be directed to her. Also, there is a new assignment that is due by the end of the week." My father finishes his speech and walks over to another man that doesn't seem much older than I am. Clearing my throat I'm approached by two men, a skeptical look on their faces only irritate me more but at least I know one of them.

"Mr. Nara, it's so nice to see you. I thought you were Naruto's advisor." The merger just took effect so why is he already here? We haven't decided which areas to cut.

"Same to you Ms. Uchiha, I am but I figured I might as well get the tour. Sasuke told me last night that you would be overseeing this area, congrats it's a tough job." His words are kind but I also feel weight added to my shoulders.

"What is Shikadai up to these days? I haven't heard from him since finals." It's a lie, just two nights ago I was out with him. I just want something to fill the awkwardness between us, I watch as his brows raise before a laughter comes from him.

"Still lazy, but he gets it honestly. It was nice catching up but I really should be going. Naruto will be arriving in a little." Excusing himself, I'm left alone in the hub. I push against the rim of my glasses and lean further in so I can see the small numbers displayed on the large screen. A shiver of joy runs through my body as I see the positive numbers, good we're off to an amazing start.

"Sarada, meet Konohamaru. He will be the project manager for this entire floor. Any new projects will be sent to him and he will ensure they are being conducted." It takes me a moment to recognize him, he's a few years older than me and I've seen him around the building during my summers of interning here. I offer him a kind smile as I shake his hand.

"There's a prodject that I need done by the end of day Thursday. Do you think they can handle it?" Wiggling my brows at him, I place on hand on my hip as I observe him. He seems to be radiating with confidence but he also seems to be a kind person just by aura.

"These researchers are the best of the best. Whatever you need, you'll get it." There's a tint of cockiness in his voice and I see my father's features falter for just a moment and give me the 'Did you really ask that' look.

"I want the entire break down on Uzumaki Technology, as well as Leaf General, Suna General and the Children's Clinic. With each I want two calculations, take out five investors out of the equation for one and for the other leave it as is. It's due by five pm on Thursday." I let my cockiness get the better of me as I let my instructions come out. If these guys are the best then this should be nothing for them, even if I already have most of the medical divisons numbers. By the look of my father's face, he's surprised at my boldness.

"Consider it done Ms. Uchiha. I'll need to gain access to each companies database." Oh I forgot about that but we should be able to gain access easily.

"Already taken care of. The information is being downloaded as we speak." Papa says cooly before making his exit from the conversation, no doubt making his way back to his office. I still have an hour before I need to return to grab my notes, might as well walk around and see what they are working with.

Konohamaru takes his leave as well and I'm left staring at the hub once again. For the first time in a long time I feel like I belong, making my way over to the white boards I see how detailed and


	3. Chapter 3

To say this isn't how I wanted to spend my first week as VP is a huge understatement. After work on Monday I agreed to go out on a date with Boruto, of course he wanted to go out to a movie which was fantastic and since it was close we decided to walk. Turns out neither one of us paid attention to the weather, we were soaking wet and cold by the time we made it back to the house. Which means I caught a rough cold and I've been trying to self-medicate. Thankfully Mama has been too busy working at the hospital to notice and Papa's been locked in his study every night this week.

I can't say any better for myself either. Every night this week I've fallen asleep on my desk with stacks of books and research notes, tea and medicine have been the only things in my stomach for a few days. Walking into my office I see Cho-Cho staring at me with slight annoyance, she's been nagging me to go see my mother at the hospital. It's just a cold so there's no reason to go and waste time.

"Konohamaru is on his way to finalize a few details before the meeting. The research team sent these up late last night and they seem to be ready. And before you argue or say something stupid, I've already scheduled you an appointment with Mrs. Sakura after the meeting." My body betrays me as a sneeze responds to her statement. Seems there's no advoiding it now…I just don't want to be at home lying in bed when I should be working just as hard as my employees. At least my appointment is in Mama's hospital and I can see Grandma Tsunade, I haven't seen her in person since my finals week.

My best friend offers me a cup of warm tea which I happily take, honestly this has been a life saver this week. Just as I take my first sip Konohamaru comes walking in with a smug look on his face. Leaning against my desk I notice that he's questioning my not so professional appearance today. I decided to go slightly casual with my outfit today, something I probably shouldn't wear to an important meeting.

"Please tell me you have a change of clothes for this meeting?" Shrugging my shoulders I take another sip of my drink. Since I'm leaving after there's no point in dressing up.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I look down at my dark jeans that are paired with a simple white blouse and a blazer jacket. My gaze shifts back to him and glare at the annoying man for just a moment before a fit of coughs come from my lungs.

"Nothing. I just wanted to go over a few details with you. After sending over the reports I just wanted to double check everything. I think you will be pleased with our findings." A hand extends out to offer me a thick folder. Resting my cup down, I flip through and find the spread sheets of our losses if we decide to remove Danzo from the equation. My eyes bulge out and I rub them thinking I've hallucinated the numbers. They quickly readjust and I can't help the smile that forms on my face.

"Everything has been accounted for correct?" I raise a single eyebrow trying to make a direct blow to his ego, it seems I won't have such luck.

"Yes ma'am." Excitement rushes through me like an electric current. Slamming the folder shut, I round up the others and reach for my mug. Cho-Cho quickly takes the heavy items from me, which I'm grateful for so I can have one last word with the man.

"I'll be taking an early day, let the research team take one as well. Report to my office Monday morning and we will discuss our next project." I smile at him before walking out of the office, just a step out and my phone buzzes.

' _Boruto- Surprise.'_ Surprise? Every muscle in my body tightens as I reread the simple text a few times. What in the world can he mean by that? I mean, he has been hanging around the office more than usual. This text doesn't make any sense. Shaking my head, I let my body continue its path to the conference room. I don't even notice the two sets of eyes focused on me as I take my usual seat at the table. Sniffling I take the folders from Cho-Cho who seems to be distracted by something, my eyes follow her gaze and my body tenses up. My father is already sitting in his spot reading through something on his phone, but what really catches my attention is who's standing behind him…

Boruto greets me with a bright smile and a nervous arm tucked behind his head. I can't help but let my jaw drop slightly before another coughing fit breaks the painful silence. It seems that Papa finally let Boruto study under him and learn the ins and outs of running a business. A pair of dark eyes look up to me in worry and his phone is dropped on the wooden table.

"Why is Boruto here?" I manage to say between painful coughs, thank you Cho-Cho for scheduling me that appointment. Honestly this is starting to get old. I've learned that being the child of a doctor has its perks, you never really have to worry about being sick and if you do get sick it's over in a few days. I should've swallowed my pride and went to Mama on Tuesday when I woke up with a fever.

"I decided it would be best for Boruto to work with me." Papa says it so nonchalantly that I can't help but be slightly aggravated at his simple answer. My left eye twitches at the smile the blonde sends me, I really wish I could smack that smile off his face. Closing my eyes for a split second, my body feels like a million pounds and my muscles ache. The sniffles fill the room and I can still feel their gazes on me.

"After this meeting you are going with your mother to the hospital." The worry in his voice is clear but I can also hear a touch of annoyance. Rolling my eyes behind my lids, a sigh escapes my lips as I reach for my cup once again. Blindly guiding the rim up to my lips, I nearly finish the drink as the others join us in the silent room. A hand reaches for my forehead and I crack my eyes open to see Mama leaning over with worrying filling her eyes. Straightening myself her hand retracts and makes her way to her seat.

"Let's make this quick Anata. Sarada need to get some rest, she's been working too hard this week." Her gaze cuts over to my father who just nods in agreement.

"Ah. Then let's just discuss the results of Sarada's research." Taking in a shaky breath, I stand from my seat and walk around the table to pass out the folders. Every part of me hopes they are pleased with the results, Uchiha Corp. has never dismissed an investor before. They will be taking a leap of faith with me if they decide to follow my results. As I walk behind Papa's chair, Boruto reaches out for me slightly and I have to ignore him because right now we have to be serious. Those blue eyes stare me down and I want to curl into his arms to sleep, but I won't be able to until tonight.

"If you'd all turn to the third page please." The sounds of paper shuffling fill the room as I return to my seat. Clearing my throat, I open mine as well and put everything aside, so I can focus on the task at hand.

"After a few days of intense research, it's safe to say that cutting ties with Danzo won't cause too much of an impact. Our loss with be roughly five percent." Mama's eyes widen before they continue to scan through the data in the folders. Papa has a proud smirk on his face, my confidence grows before I have to keep a cough from breaking their concentration.

"If you take the join revenue between both companies, then it reduces down to barely a percent. Expanding the intern department will be enough exposure to make up for that lost revenue." My voice cracks towards the end as all eyes are on me. My heart starts to hammer in my chest and the room is starting to feel hotter. I wish that they would say something.

My phone vibrates in my lap and I see Boruto's name pop up, I can't see the message from the angle. Someone clears their throat and all eyes shift over to my father.

"If these numbers are correct, which I believe they are, we need to begin our separation. Sakura, you'll oversee the selection process and coordinate with all three facilities. Itachi you will need to begin the marketing of the intern program with the colleges in the area. Naruto I want you to speak with a few investors to see this program." Shock washes over my body and I zone out the conversation between the others. Mentally I'm screaming from excitement, Papa actually wants to execute my idea. A small cough breaks apart their conversation and Mama's eyes lock onto me with a concerned look on her face.

"There's at least a thousand names Anata, it will take some time. We will only be able to house thirty per location." Her eyes eventually wander back over to my father.

Hopefully I can get Mama to consider Mitsuki as an intern, he's been following all of her ground-breaking research and basically idolizes her. Whenever he comes by the house they spend hours talking about the next step in surgical procedures. Boruto tends to pick on him after but that's when I just smack some sense into him. After all he does the same thing with my Papa.

"It will also take some time to coordinate with the colleges. I'll need to take a team with me, we'll have to start in the next month." Uncle Itachi smiles as he talks to Papa. Uncle Naruto has been unusually quiet during the meeting, I wonder if everything is okay. He doesn't seem to be acting like his normal self, I'll have to talk to Boruto about it.

"I will have our legal team draw up the paperwork. That's all for today." Mama stands up and reaches for me to stand with her. I feel like a child when she acts like this, always trying to take care of me. Papa comes to my side as well and looks at me with the same twinkle as always.

"Papa may I ask you a question?" Both Papa and Boruto look over to me, the same look burning in their eyes.

"Since I'll be indisposed for the rest of the day, I told the research department they could take a half day. Is that okay?"

"Hn. It's your department Sarada, which means it's your decision. Whenever I get home tonight you better be resting. That means if you come over you behave yourself Uzumaki." Black orbs cut over to the helpless blonde and a weak chuckle slips past my lips. His words come out harsher than they should but in Papa's eyes I wouldn't be sick if it wasn't for Boruto.

"It's just a cold Papa, I'll be fine by Monday." Instinct takes over and my arms wrap around his neck and I can't help but giggle as his body stiffens. Even with me he's never been able to show too much affection. Releasing him from my grasp, my head spins for a moment causing my balance to falter. A stern look forms in my father's eyes and I scratch my head nervously.

"Ride with your mother, Boruto can meet you at the hospital." With that Papa leaves the room ushering my mother with him, Boruto and I are alone for the first time since Monday night. I really want to have a few more minutes but knowing my mother she will come looking for me soon. A pair of blue eyes look at me with a new spark, in all the years we've known each other I've never seen this look before.

We turn to walk out and a hand rests on the small of my back, steadying me as we walk out. Cho-Cho is waiting to hand me my bag with I take gratefully. She'll end up leaving around lunch which is fine with me. My mother is waiting in the elevator for us and a gentle smile spreads on her face, but a hand rests on her hip giving her a more serious look.

"Let's go Sarada. You should've seen me the first day this started." She scolds me as we take our short trip down to the parking garage.

"I know Mama, I'm sorry." Fishing out my keys, I hand them to Boruto and nudge him forcefully.

"Please don't wreck my car." I bark out which causes my mother to fill the small space with laughter. I meet Boruto's gaze and a smile cracks on both of our faces, but then he mouths the words that sent me into an embarrassed state on Monday. Nervously fidgeting I pull out my phone to see the text he sent me early.

' _Boruto- You've got this, oh and I love you.'_ My cheeks feel instantly hotter and I throw the phone back into my purse. Boruto can be annoying sometimes.


End file.
